Warrior's Effect
by Rudolu5
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Ancient forces awake to the harvest but before that they faced an enemy relentless in its persistence. They crushed them utterly, yet the Ancients fear this enemy so they destroyed their source. Now on Eden Prime an Ancient cometh, but so too does an enemy from a time before. An enemy with nothing to lose and if the galaxy burns? So be it. AU Lore/History.


I don't own Mass Effect, it belongs to Bioware. This is an experiment with an idea I had and wanted to try it out and see the response to it.

* * *

 **I was born on the day the universe exploded into being. I was awakened when the star I call my father first shown its light upon my face. I begrudgingly live with my five brothers and sisters near me and I feel the cold embrace of my mother's vast horizons on my skin. I live warily amongst my twelve other neighbors for even as far apart as we seem to be, their presence is ever foreboding and even as I speak now I can see my nearest neighbor being burnt alive by its close proximity to the star.**

 **How long have I slept? I only remember the darkness as it lured me into slumber, I wake up jolted by a searing pain as the pores of my skin burst into flames and ash. I am clouded by this ash and I suffocate...I need air but the ash cloud is choking me...but what is this?! The star my father has sent me aid!**

 **I see the golden rays hitting the dark ashen clouds. They part as the light pierced through the thick mist and I can breathe once more. I am relieved. For a moment I thought I was going to die.**

 **What? My head hurts! Why?! Aarrgghh! The pain! The-the rush! There are images flashing before my eyes...I see...I see...**

 **...**

 **...**

Where am I? Why do I feel so cold yet warm at the same time? Wait...I can't see! I can't see! I-I can't see! There's a...a light...I have to get there. I can't move! Why can't I move?! Why...why can't I see? Why can't I move?

The light it's getting brighter. Its coming towards me! I feel really off right now...like I'm floating in zero gravity. There-what the heck?!

I can see now! I see..see...I see I'm...definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Houston...we have a problem!

* * *

My name is Rudolf Luther, a lot of people always call me Luther but most of the time they just end up messing up my name with the villain from DC Comics, the evil genius who hates Superman. In all this time I have no idea why. Anyways, I'm dead. As in dead...D.E.A.D...you can't get any deader than that. It is funny how I died because when Death explained it to me I died again just by laughing! I literally laughed myself to death! AGAIN!

Yep. That was how I died.

I laughed so hard I died. Its not actually hard to believe when you stop and think about it. If I can still remember, yep I do, it was around 4 AM when I got back from working overtime and I slopped down on my bed, my bones ached from the amount of stuff I had to carry. Overtime is a bitch when compared to the usual work I do before I lost that job. Yep, I worked in an office for most of my early twenties but when the damned recession hit in 08' I and many others like myself lost my job. There I was, 27 and unemployed, thin as a bean pole and lost in my sorrows. I drank myself to the edge for the first few weeks but eventually with the help of some friends I got back on my feet.

Headed back to my hometown and there I payed my respects to my parents' grave, I am or was an only child, with no woman to call my own and therefore no family. I became a drifter after that and drifted from one town to the next working odd jobs wherever I can find them. It didn't pay much but I got by just enough not to end up on the streets begging. So I trekked across the country and found myself in the Midwest, Salt Lake-Utah. It was there that I met Sophie Rickets. A bright gal and a rare flower, she was a Mormon...I am and still is an atheist but I found myself drawn to her.

I stayed in her town and actually found work as a handyman, I figured that if I was gonna stay for a while I might as well do something to earn a little keep. So I scraped by and got enough money to actually buy a small rent apartment, it was no bigger than my old one with only a single bedroom and a kitchen/living room with a toilet and shower. It cost me around 300 bucks per month but the owner was a nice guy and told me if I worked for him the first month he'd let me stay there a month without paying rent but the rest of my stay I would pay.

So now I was lying in bed thinking about what to do with my life and doing manual labor is NOT the life I want. Shaking my head I got back up on my feet went to the shower and washed the dirt and grime off of me and then changed into a more comfortable pajamas and plopped down on my bed, pulling out my old laptop, still alive and kicking.

To pass the time, I had decided to write a small novel about my struggles, mind you it was more of a journal and today I'm adding a new chapter. Two hours later I finished writing and let out a sigh, thinking about my current situation is frustrating but then I thought of Sophie. She was a real game changer in my life and I had begun attending her church meetings and little by little I found myself being lulled into her cult. This Joseph Smith guy the Mormons hail as a prophet of their _real_ church is pretty interesting. Although I am not really considering joining the...what was the name of their church again? Oh yep, the Church of Jesus Christ's Latter Day Saints or LDS for short. They're actually decent folk once you get past the near cult like devotion they give to their religion.

I've seen a lot of Christians and most of them are really demented and bad people bar the few that I find to be really nice. But I'm getting off track. Sophie and I talked at length about her plans and what she wanted to do with her life. We've gotten very close over the past few weeks and I'm honestly attracted to her and see her as a potential spouse but the day we met with her parents and they asked me if I was a Christian but the answer I gave them pissed them off...okay more like it pissed her father who I found out is a really vocal hardliner of the LDS church.

After that I avoided Sophie who kept calling me and apologizing for her father's behavior but I ignored her. I just wanted to clear my head of that experience...I was this close to punching that old man's lights out. I would have just shrugged off his insults if it were directed at me but to direct it to my parents...both of whom had never been religious yet were the happiest people I knew, when I was a kid I had not want for anything, my dad was a Construction Contractor with a modest income and my mother was a lawyer with a healthy track record of helping those in need sometimes even representing her clients for free. I am happy that they were my parents but to hear that asshole tell them off like that I just wanted to gun the bastard down, luckily I had control over my emotions and simply apologized for causing trouble and promptly left.

The last thing I heard was Sophie, for perhaps the first time in her life, berating her father in a tone that scares the crap out of me. So I was sitting there on the edge of my bed with my laptop on my lap and I decided to check out the web. I surfed YouTube for a while and I came across a video compilation that I didn't know at the time would kill me. The various short skits of hilarious failings went on and on until it came to one where an Asian couple were sitting in the park. The guy was engrossed on his phone, his girlfriend was busy picking through stick snacks and would pop some into her boyfriend's mouth, the guy's eyes never left the phone but his mouth chewed like crazy.

So the girl had put away the bag of stick snacks and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, put one in her mouth and popped the other in her boyfriend's mouth. The guy was so caught up in whatever it was he was busy doing on his phone, his eyes glued to the damned thing, so as soon as the cigarette reached his lips he promptly began devouring it only to stop when his girlfriend brought up a zippo lighter to light his cigarette. She stopped and stared at him for a moment before he realized what he'd just eaten before he spat it out.

When I saw that I dropped the laptop and laughed my ass off for a good five minutes and then picked up the computer and replayed that sequence again and again, each time I laughed more louder and longer until it dawned on me I was no longer in my apartment and instead I was sitting on a chair in the middle of...somewhere and in front of me was a dark cloaked figure with white ivory bony fingers and one hand holding a scythe in a tight grip.

He spoke in a hoarse and raspy voice, " **That is some way to go**."

"What?" I blurted out in confusion and looked around me and then it finally hit me, literally, I rubbed my forehead as I saw a bony finger recede from the other side of the time. "Hey! What was that for?!"

" **Just so we're clear, you're dead**." the cloaked bag of bones told me.

"What?" I didn't want to believe it at first but when he told and then showed me how I died...I started laughing so hard that I died again.

" **Enough playing around**." the bone dude sounded irritated but I didn't care. I just died and the way I did that was funny to me and yet...Sophie...

"What happens now?" I asked the bone cloak guy and he seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

" **If I were to tell you that you'd get another opportunity to be reborn, would you take it?** "

I thought to myself, _hey that's actually a pretty great deal. Maybe if I get reborn, maybe then my new life would be much more nicer than it is right now_. So without even thinking I answered him. "Yep."

" **Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn ya though.** " his free bone riddled hand came up to my face and he snapped it three times before my vision went black and then I found myself floating...in the middle of freaking space!

Oh and the best part is...

I'm a fucking planet!

* * *

So yeah...

I'm a planet now.

How that is possible is beyond me. I cannot figure out how in the hell I was reborn as a planet. Is that even possible?

Oh well...guess I'll just take what I get anyways...but Sophie. Nope. I don't think I'd miss her much now that I'm a planet and with literally no sex drive or any genitalia to speak of I ain't going to miss her in that respect but mental wise? Yep, I'll miss her but I at least have memories that I will hold onto forever. And if what I can remember from geography class is right, I'm going to be living for quite a loooong time.

Yep. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

I've been spinning around that damned yellow star for who knows how long now, looks like the one from Sol and nope I looked or more like felt myself (that sounded wrong) and I am not Earth. Besides there are thirteen planets in this solar system, with me being the fifth one from the sun. There's an asteroid belt between me and the rest of the outer planets, four are gas giants, three are Ice balls and the last one is a barren wasteland.

Nothing much happens besides the usual, orbiting the sun, rotating on my axis, now that part I still don't like because I get nauseous every single day. Now don't get me wrong, its important for a growing planet to rotate as it keeps me healthy and fit. I've also seen or rather felt, that I've grown some hair on parts of my spherical body. What I call hair would be more appropriately be called forests and there's plenty of them, so yep, I'm a _hairy_ guy...er...planet.

Another thing I noticed after all this time, I lost track so don't ask, was that the days are much longer than on Earth. I, as the planet, am also ten times larger than my old home and I can exert ten times the gravity and this resulted in me being pounded by several nearby meteors that I caught within my gravity well. Let me tell you now that it is not a pleasant experience, it was like getting hit by a train going light speed. But where are my manners? The average time I get sunshine on parts of my face or body or whatever, is around 48 hours and it takes about 2 Earth years for me to spin around the sun in this solar system. So as far as I'm concerned I go around the sun 2 years and have 96 hours for both day and night cycles.

So far I'm impressed my math can keep up with all these astronomical and complicated equations but hey I'm no judge.

* * *

So today I found out something fun.

I'm more or less in total control of my new biological form. I find it honestly awesome that I can do some of the things I can do now. Seriously, like about...what? Four thousand Earth years (so 2000 years-I really need to work out a local system so I don't keep getting bogged down by translations) ago, I figured out to _birth_ life onto my planetary surface.

It comes in the form of these huge fungal like trees that are creepily organic and biologically similar to spawning points from that horror action game called Prototype, where that bulging purple-pink thing would vomit out new waves of Hunters and Brawlers. Erkk.

But anyways, yep, I managed to biologically create an animal...and here's the best part, I need only picture the damn thing and the rest of the those fungal spawning things would do the rest and they come out...okay-ish. Except the animal I poured out was a little creepy at first. It was all pinkish and bare skinned but then over time I found that it had grown its fur and is now happily trotting around somewhere on one of my meadows.

* * *

Fun fact.

I discovered something really disappointing. No matter how hard I tried...I can't seem to spawn female versions of the various animals that I have thus far poured out of the fungal like spawn things. Those things are everywhere on my body, it doesn't matter whether its in a cave, on one of the floating islands that I also managed to create, it was easy after so many trial and errors, all I needed to do was focus on creating an electromagnetic pulse that would somehow disable the gravity to a certain point in that area, mostly I did this near lakes, mountain ranges and a few plains.

But now I was at a loss as to how I was going to repopulate my new pets, they don't last long but I can certainly prolong their life by providing more nutrients and even manipulating the very food they eat (whether its themselves or the plants that make up my body) down to the molecular level. But I can't seem to create females. Even the damn plants all over my body are males! How that is even possible is beyond me!

So for now I'm going to decide to just sit back and relax...let things pan out naturally for now without me interfering but this also brings a question to my somewhat non-existent mind, _Just how the heck did god create a woman from a man's ribs_?!

* * *

Its been so loooooooooonnggg!

I can't remember when the last time I felt this bored! Nothing to do but spin and spin and spin and spin and spin...aarrgghh! Why can't-wait a minute!

I know what to do!

* * *

Yipee! I did it!

I didn't create a woman but I did create man!

After all these years! I have done what the bible only tells us about!

However, that doesn't mean I'm god or anything, just that I created humans...no...these are not human! They only look human but I have changed their internal structure dramatically since their inception. I can thank the laws of nature for that since they are the ones that allowed me to mess with the various genes of the creature that I create. The originals had all died out so looong ago...just for laughs, I trapped a passing comet in my gravity well about 40 or so million years ago and BLAM! Massive extinction level event!

Take that dinosaurs!

Yep.

I just said that, although you can't hear me. Anyways...

My first man, a bipedal being with similar outward appearance to a human, he or it is much more than just _human_. He has three hearts, four lungs, two stomachs, three livers, two sets of intestines, and double of every other internal organs found in a human body. In order to support such a startling number of organs I molded the body to be larger, at his tallest he is 8ft 7inches and at his shortest he is 7ft 10inches, his skeletal structure is hardened by an organic matter that I concocted myself, its as light as a feather and is as strong as titanium while the bones are five times thicker than a human's.

Nature has thus far allowed me to manipulate the genetic structure of my creations down to the very last detail in their DNA, and where the triple helix sequence is found in human DNA, I constructed a pentagonal DNA structure in my latest and most prized creation. I call them the Ones, because they are unique and I believe they must be unique...if I am a sentient planet capable of creating the inhabitants of my being then my creations must be unique in the universe. They have to be.

Then I got another brilliant idea! I decided to create a neural network in the form of trees or plants that can be interacted with by the nerves of my Ones that are attached to their hair. Yep, I ripped off James Cameron's Na'avi but that inspired this idea and besides...it would let me directly communicate with my intelligent creations and I can also store the memories of those that have passed on, theoretically.

* * *

I underestimated the true intelligence of my Ones. They have progressed so far in so short a time, I don't know if 2000 years (that would be 4000 yrs-Earth time) is short but to me it is since I've existed for billions of years now. Right now I'm trying really hard to convince the Ones from further industrialization as I have begun feeling the adverse effects of it. I can feel the very life of me being choked and strangled as they mined for resources but luckily they left the fungal spawns alone.

Try as I might, they wouldn't budge so it was with a heavy heart that I decided to bring about their apocalypse but then something happened that stopped me. I had felt one of my planetary neighbors cry out in pain...if I can even call it that. So I looked out from within me and I saw or rather I felt a presence that made my mind quiver. Out there in the void was a powerful mind that seemed to be searching for something. I'm afraid I was not _man_ enough to face whatever that presence was and so instead I hid myself in a corner and waited.

I watched as something that even I don't believe to exist float over above me and then it descended. I felt its prying mind probing the nerve centers of my neural communication trees planted all over my body and it took everything I had to try and not stop it as it found what it was looking for. I dared not intervene for fear that it might try and take over my mind...for what I am looking at is none other than the Progenitor of the Reapers, a Leviathan.

So let me recap. I died laughing. I met the personification of Death. Died again. Met Death again. He/She promised me I'd be reborn. Then I find out I'm born as a planet! Then I figure out I'm kinda special. I created many things just out of memory of my old life. I later find out I can manipulate my creations on the genetic level and morph them into what I imagine. Then I created the Ones. Then the Ones begin industrialization and I'm choking to death. Now I'm faced with a Leviathan.

So yep, so far everything is just peachy.

* * *

 **You will bend to my will!**

I hear the Leviathan scream into the minds of the Ones as it tried its hardest to indoctrinate them but I made those guys to withstand a blast from a tank so good luck there! Ha!

 **You will kneel!**

The Ones have fought bravely but they are beginning to lose ground against this huge cuttlefish. Its brown hard exoskeleton is really not pleasant to the eyes or rather the feeling or vibe I'm getting off of it is really erking me out. I have managed to stay hidden this far out and have ignored the brain calls from the Ones who have demanded I help them but I simply sent a _fuck you_ message to them which says a lot since I've been trying to get them to listen to me the last thousand years and they didn't...instead they try and choke me to death?! Ha! Jokes on you now! Get it? I made a pun!

* * *

I am currently watching as the Ones and the Leviathan come to an agreement.

I'm actually surprised that the damned space fish had lost, not entirely, but it had given up after the Ones proved very, very resilient to its attempts at mind control. So instead the Leviathan has decided to strike a deal with the Ones and they agreed to it but only after asking me about it first. I gave them the go ahead and now we're all buddy-buddy with the aliens who'll one day condemn the galaxy to an endless cycle of genocide.

I just hope the Reapers don't come here.

* * *

Me and my BIG mouth!

The Reapers showed up on my doorstep a month ago. They had finished harvesting the other species under the enthrallment of the Leviathans and have now turned their attention on the Ones. Luckily for me they are unaware of my existence...as a sentient planet that is.

I instructed the Ones, after they ran to me for help again, to face the Reapers head on and try and destroy them. Maybe if they can somehow be destroyed this really early then maybe the galaxy would be safe-

Nope. Not to happen as I had figured. The Reapers, only a few hundred of them, came calling and managed to land on me but as before when the Leviathan came, I hid myself and as a backup plan, I had mentally wiped out any and all memories of me that the Reapers may have gotten when they assimilated the Ones.

When all was said and done, the Reapers left and I was left alone to contemplate just what the hell was going on. If I didn't know any better I'd say Death had it in for me but he did say he warned me didn't he?

Oh well I asked for this I got it.

Now...what the hell am I gonna do?

* * *

Its been 10,000 years so I guess now is as good a time as any to rebuild.

I brought back the Ones but this time I decided to let them advance to the point where they can be a genuine threat to the Reapers and probably kick their asses. In order to avoid the dirty industrial age I so vehemently hate! I guided the new Ones towards a more organic approach to technology and so far its going great and they have passed the industrial age without choking the life out me.

With my and the memories of the many advancements the First Ones have, I guided the Second Ones to the peak of their technological evolution and in time they left my boundaries and entered into the cold void. They colonized the moons around me and then moved out to mine the other planets and asteroids for resources.

I watched for the next 40,000 years as the Second Ones advanced greatly into the abyss facing challenges and overcoming them. Then...they came.

The Reapers had returned and more powerful than ever. Although they still remained under a thousand, I can tell they had been pretty busy. Since I cannot influence anything beyond my own body, I could only pray that the Second Ones and their awesome organic technology, many of which utilized synthetic components, would be victorious.

How wrong I was. The Second Ones were victorious but since we had problems with population growth, mainly that I cannot churn out enough Ones to man the many starships they created, we ended up fighting a defensive war that eventually exhausted the limited resources they had in the colonies and in my system.

The Reapers returned to me and once more harvested my creations and once again I hid myself.

Then it happened again with the Third Ones, the Fourth Ones, the Fifth Ones, Sixth, the Seventh, the Eighth and so on.

The systems around my own, including my system, have been stripped of all natural resources because of my attempt at wiping out the Reaper threat early on. So now I am alone...once more as I struggle to keep myself intact.

The Reapers had gotten smart and after so many times that they had to return to my system just to eradicate the same species over and over and over again. They decided to nip the bud and so without mercy they bombarded me from orbit and I was helpless to stop them.

I am now a shell of my former self and I am near death...funny how the only thing I can remember now from my old life is that video of the Asian couple...hehehe...funny...

* * *

" **So you're just going to give up?** "

What? Who-wait...you!

" **Yes, me. Who else could it be?** "

You're the one who got me into this mess!

" **And you're the one who agreed to it without even asking where, who or what would happen when you'd be reborn** "

Okay you got me there. But now what? The Reapers are running wild and harvesting life...heck!...they've harvested the life I created at least a hundred times!

" **Yeah. About that...you really should stop doing that as it'll shorten your lifespan...planet wise.** "

What does that mean?

" **Every time you create life, the universe, nature or whatever you wanna call it, takes a portion of your life force to fuel life into that which you created. The more complicated the life form you create the more life force is taken** "

So does that mean I'm going to die again?

" **Well that depends on you but so far I'd say you got another four billion years worth of life force give or take.** "

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Did you say four billion? I thought planets lasted for...I don't know hundreds of billions of years?!

" **If that's how many lifetimes you wanted then you should have been reborn as a star!** "

Point taken. But I'm almost dead now, whats the point in prolonging my suffering?

" **I don't know. I was just sent here to cheer you up as well as clarify a few things to you.** "

Thank you for the vote of confidence. I'm going to go and die in a corner somewhere now.

" **Jeez, whatever. Now if you'll excuse me.** "

* * *

Huh. I didn't know death would be such a jerk but I guess being Death that kinda attitude is the result. So anyways...I'm still dying but good news is that it'll be a long time before that happens but for now I'm gonna focus on trying to rebuild my body back to normal. I look fucking ugly with all those cracks and holes in me.

It took me awhile but I finally finished patching myself up. A lot of earthquakes and molten lava did the trick on that part. Right now I'm cooling off and it'll be millions of years before I can finally start with recreating life again.

* * *

Funny thing I saw when I looked out into the system this morning...

There was a metallic structure at the edge of the solar system and I felt the power emanating from it. Ah...so the Reapers have finally finished their pet project. A technological trap of doom, one that I think I missed since I hadn't seen the Reapers in my system for quite a long time. The recent sighting was somewhere around 3100 years ago when a single Reaper, the size of Harbinger, passed by the system as it seemed to check if there were any new _old_ enemies they should be worried about.

Luckily for me they still aren't aware that I'm a sentient planet and that I have to congratulate myself on a performance well done, yep, cause hiding is such a wonderful and manly thing to do. Damn it never mind!

I have decided to create new Ones but this time I gave them the name, the Last Ones. They seem to like it and I have purposefully kept them at a medieval level for a singular reason that I hope that they would last until the Citadel Era. Just my luck when I saw a strange ship come through that metal structure, the Relay, and it seemed to look around trying to get its bearings before heading towards me.

Here I was hoping that I'd remain hidden for a good long while and what happens?! A freaking Prothean happens! I didn't need to know the ship design to know its the Protheans since I felt their minds the moment they entered my gravity well. I had half a mind to try and crash their ship on my surface but decided against it.

Then a brilliant idea came into my non-existent head and I immediately set up on a new plan. I would let the Last Ones be taken by the Protheans and from there they can be influenced into preparing for the Reapers if they haven't already returned. I instructed my loyal minions to this and they obeyed.

So far the plan is working perfectly, and I think the Last Ones can win this time around.

* * *

I fucking jinxed myself!

Damn my non-existent mouth!

The Protheans have been splintered by the Reapers, their fleets decimated and they've resorted to using hit and run tactics. From what reports I got from the Last Ones who returned to me, the Reapers had surprised the Protheans when they appeared right at the seat of their Empire, the Citadel, now that's an ironic twist if there ever was one. Ha!

What the hell am I saying?! I should be worrying my ass off right now because the Reapers are heading right for me….I'm beginning to think this is the last time I get to see those fucked up twisted little shit sticks of a Leviathan reject!

 **You! We have had enough of your kind for the last time! For this your planet dies!**

I know they're still not aware that I'm actually alive, but since I did a thorough job of keeping my existence a secret, even my Ones are able to resist the Reapers' indoctrination process which frustrated them to no end for millions of years…in your face assholes!

" _Karikibwai, E a tauraoi am wa. Te naan_ Reapers _a kan roko. Ti nang riai kaenakoko nakon rabwatam ae e boou._ " A mental message told me, its voice filled with urgent terror and anger. Oh and the Last Ones have developed an entirely different language from the one I set for them, which was English but then again, the Ones have always hated speaking it, they called it generic. So they developed their own set of languages and the latest incarnation of Ones have developed yet another new language. It's a good thing I get the same updates they get and so I understood what they said.

This particular voice belongs to the self proclaimed leader of the Last Ones, he calls himself, Nareau. A title that makes him the equivalent of a world dictator what with his vastly superior skills in tactical strategies, personal combat, and is familiar with several forms of the Ones' prior martial arts. This little detail is what intrigued me with this particular brand of new Ones. Each brand is peculiar and are unique in how they approach life's challenges.

Unlike their forefathers, the Last Ones are more militaristic but not in the modern sense, I guess my forcing them to stick at the medieval level kind of forced their mentality to stay there, the concept of honor and living by the warrior code is what sets them apart from previous Ones. From what memories the Last Ones uploaded into my neural network, the Protheans had begrudgingly acknowledged the Ones' martial prowess and their adherence to their warrior code. I can distinctively tell that parts of said code is influenced by the Japanese Bushido of the Samurai. I for one am a fan of the Japanese knights, they are among the coolest warriors of the medieval period besides the Vikings and Templars.

Also, the Last Ones are more inclined on suicidal attacks, they utilize the same organic technology that I influenced onto the Second Ones all those years ago. Except they took this to a whole different direction and every one of their ships are aquatic in nature, a single ship design is effectively used for the Last Ones' fleet, it took the form of a stingray from Earth.

Only two classes exist, the largest one was a whopping 15 km long ship and around 30 km from wing to wing while maintaining a height of 9 km. I'm proud of their achievements as well as those before them.

But now as the Last Ones recall back their fleets, the last remaining fleet they had left, the 1st Fleet or as they like to call it, _Ana Kai ni Wai te tia Karikibwai_ , a mouthful I know but if translated in English it would read something like this: Spear of the Creator or Creator's Spear.

Only around 15 of the fleet's original 50 remained and all were fresh off the repair lines. Good damn thing it was here otherwise we'd be completely defenseless. Then again I know we won't last much longer than a few weeks but at least we have to-

 **WE KNOW!**

Oh crap!

 **WE HAVE PROCESSED THE INFORMATION THE LEVIATHANS HAD ON YOU AND NOW WE KNOW!**

What! But how!

" _Karikibwai! Iai mai buakora ae ba kaineko!_ " the voice of Nareau screamed at me. A One has fallen! His mind has been warped! In all the millions of years that my Ones have kept their minds intact from being controlled by the Leviathans and then the first Reapers, a One has fallen! How!

 **YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE YOUR JUDGEMENT _KARIKIBWAI_! YOU CANNOT BE HARVESTED EITHER SO YOU WILL BURN!**

HARBINGER!

* * *

I have fallen….

The Reapers have finally found me out! And all because of a single indoctrinated One that somehow became indoctrinated in the first place. How?! How did he become indoctrinated?! Damn it!

I cannot believe my luck. I am going to die again….and this time….I don't think I'll be reborn again. I just hope my contingency plan works. It has to.

The Reapers have taken position above me for the last time. But this time they will be thorough, they will burn me to the core and when that is done they will destroy my core and then….if I'm not as lucky as I thought…then they'll most likely collapse the star and cause a supernova. Hehehehe….looks like my time is up….its been good.

I've lived far too long…too long for a human mind to live…I seriously can't take another year more, so I guess I should be relieved that death has come….and if that asshole offers me another chance to be reborn I'm gonna kick his ass!

* * *

" **Fine! I won't! Ungrateful piece of shit!** "

* * *

I am the Nareau.

Leader of a people who should have died a long time ago, and now I am leader of the last of that race. Ours is a strange race ruled mentally by the Creator, our Hivemind as it were. He or It who took on the form of our homeworld, He who created us, birthed us and nurtured us for one single purpose…to fight and end the Reapers. The scions and the monument of all of the Leviathans' sins. A burden now handed to us to deal with and we are unable.

Our noble Prothean allies have fallen but some remain and those that do have hid themselves from the galaxy and by extent the Reapers. Although I don't truly trust the Protheans, not after they experimented on my people in order to create a hybrid between us and….and….the Asari.

A strange race of females…a word wholly unfamiliar and yet makes me feel expectant. When we were introduced to the concept of females it threw us in a loop and especially I as the leader of the Last Ones. I had to deal with races that were essentially of two whole, one male and another female, both needed to repopulate. It was an unholy idea that slowly crept its way into my heart when I met Neiani…an Asari Maiden warrior who became the light of my life, I was among those experimented on Thessia, just as I was among those who fought the Oravores when they descended upon the Asari homeworld and we were aided by our Prothean overlords, despite being our _allies_ they treated us more like foot soldiers and perhaps we were that but when our first ships came online they began treating us more like equals.

The Metacon Wars was a time when we as a race became worthy in their eyes to call us brothers. We have long since considered the Protheans as an arrogant race but their warrior spirit is what drew them to our liking as often our warrior codes come first and were similar in some regards to the Protheans' own.

Whatever experiment the Protheans did on Thessia with the Asari and me and the other Ones stationed there as bodyguards for the Protheans who would often visit the planet, the result of my….union…with Neiani was a daughter vastly different in some physical appearance but retained many of the characteristics of what made the Asari unique. Their magical powers over something called Mass Effect fields as the Protheans called it was among the gifts passed from Neiani to my daughter, Nelina. Apart from the usual blue skin tone, she and other daughters of One and Asari union, she had actual hair instead of the cartilage tentacle head crest. Also a few other changes were obvious such as her being slightly taller than an average Asari, the natives of Thessia began calling these near holy hybrids, Onasari, the Asari considered us angelic beings seeing as we _served_ the Protheans, their gods.

The six fleets We, as the Last Ones, had been able to form, had been decimated despite our advanced technology which we shared with the Protheans. Their particle beam weaponry revolutionized our ship designs and that was what gave us the needed edge to fight the Reapers and for a while we were winning. With the Protheans' vast industrial might and mass production we churned out new ships with the titular wing slicers and the Protheans began expanding on our synth-organic technology and had already produced a thousand vessels as large as 30 km but the cost was even greater than an eezo reliant ship.

The advantage we had was overwhelmed by Reapers and their endless numbers in the millions! Our fleets couldn't hold them back at the Citadel Relay and combined with their indoctrination of several key members of the Prothean military command, our resistance was quickly crushed. They even managed to turn the crews of several of the Prothean super-dreadnoughts against us and we ended up fighting against two fronts and soon enough the Reapers gained the advantage.

For hundreds of years we fought against them valiantly alongside our Protheans brothers but even then our combined efforts were in vain as the Reapers used every dirty trick up their sleeves to gain an advantage against us. Fortunately a lot of the Pre-space flight races we had come to know of, including the Asari, were left alone by the Reapers which led me to believe that my family will be safe. I will die knowing that Neiani and our little, Nelina, will be safe and will grow up to be a strong woman…a female. Such a concept is hard for me to truly grasp but I try not to.

Thus I was called back to the homeworld and have, with many others, convinced the Creator to store as much of itself as it could onto an avatar…essentially a way to save itself and the countless memories of our ancestors. It had told me then that it cannot copy its consciousness onto a new body as it had tried to do it many times in the past, however, it can _upload_ what copies of its memories to a new One but it wouldn't be able to control the body, instead it would be…its successor of sorts, able to hold the memories of our ancestors but told me that when the body reaches a certain age, the successor will disperse the memories to all of what remains of the Last Ones. There won't be any new Ones but the Creator did mention that a race known as humans may provide the answer to this problem. How exactly, I am not sure.

My race is now endangered and with the Reapers creeping up on us, we are doomed to extinction and this time…we won't be able to return to fight them.

* * *

I have been called many things over the last forty years of my life. To my Prothean battle brother, Javik, I was Kanak. To the other Last Ones, I am the Son. To myself…I am One.

My mind was a cage keeping the vast minds of the many from flooding out and crushing the minds of my brethren before the appointed time. I was given a task by the Creator, my father, and I will see to it that I finish it.

And added benefit of having been born with the Creator's memories in mind, was that I get to witnessed the things he did and what I saw astonished me greatly. For what caught my attention was that the planet that gave birth to me was actually the mind of a man who had died not once but twice and now has died…for the last time.

If he were here he would have probably joked at that…I believe that was what he was like. I'm not saying that I know who or what he was but I do have his memories and most of them I find soothing except for the ones where I see my forefathers, the First Ones and the others, fighting in vain against the Reapers, even with their technological might, the Reapers still harvested them.

Whatever my father's belief, I find it odd that he knew what the Reapers were and what their coming would entail for the galaxy. From what I can gather from his memories, he believed that the Reapers were a myth only existing in fiction…or as he remembered it, a video game called Mass Effect and that is what erks me the most. The fact that he knew of the Reapers because of a game…a game of a supposedly fictional world created by the imaginations of people…humans he called them. They looked like Ones but from the descriptions I had from father's memory's I believe now that we are vastly different and this bodes ill for us as a race…for if we cannot reproduce then ours will truly be the Last Ones.

I have to believe that we will not die out…I have to…otherwise, what use does having the memories of countless minds of our forefathers in mind be? The Ones will not be extinct neither by natural order or by the Reapers!

For now, we will drift into uncharted space where we will enter into hibernation and await the next cycle. Rotations will be made to prepare the fleet for combat…we may just end up dying out anyways but at least we'll fight the Reapers to the last man.

* * *

The Reapers searched relentlessly for the next ten thousand years for their hated enemy that just won't die and thanks to their efforts, they had managed to do what was considered impossible, they had indoctrinated a One, granted doing so again would take millions of years to do but it was well worth the effort. Several of the Reapers within the fleet were made up of harvested Ones, their memories although wiped clean of their so called Creator, and it was with their combined efforts was that single One completely overwhelmed and indoctrinated, this in turn destroyed three Reaper dreadnoughts, of One origin, and caused the entire collective machine consciousness to regard the Ones as a threat to their very existence and should they recover….

Such thoughts was disconcerting and so the Reapers scoured every inch of the galaxy. Then it paid off when they stumbled upon a small group of Ones scout ships and pursued them to find the rest of their number. Within hours the systems around their hideout was filled with Reapers and a last battle was fought between the Last Ones and the Reapers…it ended with a Reaper victory but the flagship of the fleet was nowhere to be found.

It didn't matter…without their homeworld, the Ones will eventually become extinct and their long lifespans will leave them just enough time for them to suffer an agonizing and slow death. The Reapers have won and will continue to win. Nothing will stand in the way of their mission, the flawed Leviathans had tasked them with that mission and in doing so unleashed a deadly curse upon the galaxy.

* * *

The time to disperse the memories among the Last Ones coincided with the eradication of the last of our mighty warships. This also means that the memories that I have dispersed are now lost. Only a small portion of them will remain with those that survived….only 84,000 of us are left, of the previous 4 billion, we are all that remains of a once proud warrior race. Reduced to ash by a life form that was a mistake…damn the Leviathans! If what my father's memory tells me is correct then they had survived their own extinction and are hiding somewhere on a watery planet…I cannot remember all of the details but I do know that the planet is like a trap…the Bermuda triangle of father's Earth.

So far the memories are being jumbled around in my head and I can't grasp a clear image. But what I do get is enough for me to speculate on but even then I still need to confirm it…however, with the Reapers destroying the last of what could have been used to destroy them, the Nareau has been forced to do something even he is not proud of…he is giving up.

I don't blame him and the others. They had lived far longer than I have. Handing command over to me, I am now the title holder of the Mantle of Nareau, leader of an endangered species. We dropped my predecessor and about ten thousand Last Ones back to their families on the planet they called Thessia. I still find the idea of females a ludicrous and waste of time but…the idea of reproduction to save our race forbids me from ever actually not wanting to doubt the benefits of having females.

This kind of thinking should not cloud my judgment now. The Reapers have ceased their search and have begun receding to wherever hole they came out of, but I know, we all know they would return once more to begin the harvest of the next cycle. As Nareau it is my duty to ensure the survival of my people…therefore I ordered us to find a wayward system, away from the relay network.

We found a planet, a desert planet from the scans, and managed to find a suitable cavernous region where we constructed a hangar large enough to house our ship. Storing the vessel within the now constructed hangar, I ordered the men to enter their stasis pods, we're all going to enter hibernation and until such a time when the Reapers return, we will fight them till either one of us dies. I doubt they'd die first though.

* * *

A stasis pod hissed open and a figure stepped out of it.

It was a man, taller than your average human, he had well toned muscles and stood over 7ft tall, tanned skin, platinum hair and bright yellow eyes with the typical vertical slits of his species. He looked around him for a moment then walked forward where he faced against a wall that parted to let him through to the other side.

He came into a room filled with various armor and weapons. He quickly put on one and when he was done, he now stood at 8ft 2inches tall, his armor was organic in nature with it stretching out to resemble his muscles, from the waist down, a cloth of some sort formed and reached down to his ankles covering his legs underneath the black material. In fact, his entire armor is matte black, and his head is covered with three braids of his hair, each of which hung down to just below his knees.

The hair itself is a source of great importance as it is what is used to interact with all of the organic technology present within the room, including the armor and the weapons. Each hair braid is covered in a metallic substance that connects and protects the hair, it is said that the hair is also the source of One's great strength and if it is cut, he will be worthless and weak and will not be able to use their technology.

A great drawback if the man had anything to say about it, but he didn't so he kept his mouth shut. Donning his armor which sported a blood red faceplate, the man moved over to the weapons rack and reached out to grab a wicked looking sword about a foot and a half long, it was straight with a sharpened jagged edges on both sides. He sheathed it on his back and then grabbed what looked like a couple of gauntlets that activated and a couple of hidden blades from underneath his forearms leapt out with a flick of his wrist.

Now ready, he moved towards another wall and it parted to let him pass and he was inside a small square room. He felt a slight shift to the left before the wall in front of him parted open to reveal a large room…a hangar and there in front of him was the sight of several small smooth angular starships. All of which were about twenty meters in length, thirty-eight meters from wing to wing and about ten meters in height.

The man, all armored up and strapped, walked up to one of the small ships and ducked underneath the wing, he came up to the under belly and the hull parted to reveal a chair floating down, he sat on it and it floated back up and soon he was inside a cockpit. His braids moved of their own will and attached themselves to three slots above the chair and then he placed both hands on two orbs and the electronics flickered into existence but everything had an organic feel to it, he smiled underneath his faceplate and slightly pressed on the orbs and the ship lifted off the ground.

" _Kamatan, ko a itiaki ibukin mwanagam._ " A voice spoke in his mind and he simply nodded. Pretty soon his ship was faced with a wall, the large wall on the eastern end of the hangar, and it parted just a little to let the small ship to pass through it. The voice spoke up again, " _Tekeraoi, Kamatan._ "

The small ship burst forth from the caverns and a slight stream of desert sand trailed behind it, it flew up towards the sky into the cloudless air. The man performed a few maneuvers that satisfied him and pushed his ship outside of the planet's atmosphere breaking the sound barrier as he did so.

Its been a long time since the last scouting mission and the last scout had gone missing some thousand years ago. So the man's mission is clear; Find and Investigate where or why the previous scout went missing and Scout for Reaper activity.

As he left the planet's atmosphere, he plotted his ship's PtP MT. Drive (a teleportation device) destination, and keyed in the last set of coordinates the last scout went to before he stopped transmitting data. The trip was instantaneous and many Ones believed the Reapers had been trying to crack this technology but it was encoded to the unique genetic DNA sequence of the Ones and therefore cannot be easily cracked, even with the Reapers' advanced genetic manipulation technology they had not been able to crack the unique and strange DNA structure of the Ones and this frustrated them to no end only able to create _'dumb'_ Reaper ships from the harvested organic material.

When he came out at the other end of his trip, the man soon found himself fighting to retain control of his ship that had lost all power. Somehow. When he regained enough power to reactivate his sensors, he sweatdropped when he saw the planet below him, as the huge thing had caught his ship in its gravity well and was now dragging him down. He fought bravely to keep his ship afloat but the pull of the planet's gravity was too great and eventually he lost control of his ship and spiraled downwards to his grave.

 _Perhaps this is what happened to the last scout?_ He asked himself and then lost all consciousness when he felt the very force of the world crush him and knocked him out. His hearts all throbbed in pain trying to distribute blood at a hyper velocity rate. The pain he felt was thrice as hurtful and this woke him up only for him to be hurtled out of his ship as it bounced down the side of a mountain. As he was falling, he caught a glimpse of something that boiled his blood to the very molecule.

A Reaper.

Then everything went black once more.

* * *

Hope you like this. Please give me your responses on it and if you have question please PM or review. I'll be uploading a new chapter a week or two after I post this, if you want it to that is. Good luck to ya.


End file.
